


Sammy's

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [514]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Possessive Sam Winchester, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fem!dean-anon here, and I loved it! If I bash my eyelashes really pretty, and beg you on my knees, will you give me possesive!sex between sam/fem!dean? I will give you my firstborn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's

**Author's Note:**

> Don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Pls send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (don't need a tumblr for anon submit)

“Mine, mine, mine.” Sam growled, getting Dean down on the bed, and stripping her from her clothing. “Mine. Just mine. All mine.”

Dean moaned as Sam’s hands started to manipulate her nipples and a finger rubbed against her folds.

“Mmmm, someone’s a little possessive.” Dean murmured softly.

“Because you’re mind. No one elses. Not the witness who had her hands all over you. Not the guy at the bar. _Mine_.” Sam grunted, biting down on Dean’s shoulder and sucking.

“Oh, fuck….I love it when you get all possessive Sammy.” Dean moaned.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, head moving up and kissing Dean before he bit down on her lip. “You like me taking control? Like receiving what I give you?”

“Fuck, yes.” Dean moaned.“

Sam got up, pulling out a condom from his pocket before he stripped, and opened the condom, rolling it on. He started rubbing against Dean’s clit, and his lips attached to Dean’s breast, sucking and tugging on the nipple, making Dean cry out.

"Sam! Fuck!” Dean groaned.

Sam laughed softly, and continued what he was doing, making his sister shake and moan under him.

Two of Sam’s fingers slid in Dean easily, and he started rubbing Dean’s clit with his other hand and his mouth switched breasts, and he started up on the other one.

“Sammy! Oh my god!” Dean cried out. “Oh god. You’re gonna make me come!”

“Not. Yet.” Sam growled. “I’m in charge right now, Deanna. You won’t come.”

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean groaned.

She felt Sam’s cock press up to her folds, teasing against her pussy, before Sam snapped his hips forward and slid inside Dean, who moaned loudly. Sam gripped Dean’s hips and he started to thrust into her, making Dean moan and cry out with every single thrust.

“Sammy! Sammy, so good! Fuck, Sammy! Cock is so good!” Dean moaned.

Sam growled, and pulled Dean up, settling her on his lap as he pounded into her. Dean screamed, pressing to Sam’s body, head pressing against Sam’s shoulder. One hand curled around his neck, the other gripping his shoulder.

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” Sam grunted with each thrust. “You belong to me. You are mine. Mine alone. Mine to fuck. Mine, Dean, mine.”

“Yours! I’m yours!” Dean cried out against Sam’s shoulder. “Yours Sammy! Yours, yours!”

“Mine.” Sam growled, pulling Dean’s head to the side and sucking a mark on her neck, one that would not be able to get covered by any clothing.

“Sammy, let me come! Make me come! Sam!”

A hand went down to Dean’s clit, and he started rubbing it, and Dean screamed coming. Sam grunted, coming in the condom, and he bit on another mark on Dean’s neck, before he finally slowed down.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”


End file.
